


Pizza Toppings

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homemade pizza, cooking together, kind of, stealing ingredients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: based off the prompt I was sent on tumblr: roman calling remus a rat and remus sticking out his tongue and being like "rat's just star backwards"Roman tried to make pizza for everyone but his ingredients keep getting bits stolen from them
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pizza Toppings

It had been a long week for Thomas. He'd been planning and filming short things on most of the days and even when he wasn't there were friends to hang out with and random things he wanted to create without posting.

By the time Friday night came around all the Sides were more than ready for a break to just relax for a while, and Roman thought he had the perfect idea. He'd make dinner for them all, just something simple, like spaghetti or actually home-made pizza would be a treat for everyone.

The issue he was having was that anytime he set an ingredient on the side and turned to get the next one out for weighing there'd be a handful missing by the time he turned back around. If they could get mice in the mind space then he'd almost assume that was what was stealing his flour and butter. But they can't and the definitely human finger prints would have revealed the true culprit too.

He could hear snickering behind him as well which was more than a giveaway that he wasn't working alone, but elected to ignore the noise for a while. If his brother wanted to be a pest then he could play along for a while. The recipe wasn't so precise that a few smaller amounts would drastically mess it up.

Roman only caught the thief when he'd chopped some mushrooms up and turned to get a few meats to add as toppings for the pizzas too. Remus was actually trying to steal all of the mushrooms so hadn't been quick enough to remain hidden under the table.

“I guess you really are the rat of the sides, aren't you?” Roman teased, chuckling and brushing the last few into Remus's hands. He could add peppers instead to calm Logan's concerns about getting some vegetables into their diet.

“Rats is Star spelled backwards and I definitely make everywhere sparkle.” Remus threw his head into a rapid nod, hugging the mushrooms to avoid dropping them.

Roman shook his head, focusing for a moment on tearing the meat up. “So I'm going to get screamed at for a glitter bomb sometime this weekend then?”

“Ooh, that's a good idea, Lettuce. Who should I do that too?” Remus leant forwards almost seeming entranced before his shoved his hand, fist full of his stolen mushrooms into his mouth.

“I'm sure you'll decide yourself. Now clear off while I finish cooking or I'll tell Virgil you actually eat real food.” Roman shooed him out of the kitchen with a grin. Remus could be frankly disturbing sometimes, but not all of his mischief had to be scary


End file.
